This new Wax Myrtle variety originated from unknown parentage growing among a group of wax myrtles maintained at a nursery at Selma, Ala., this plant having been discovered by me in 1982 and selected for propagation and test because of its unusual leaf pattern and apparent resistance to leaf spot disease. Asexual reproduction of this plant was done by means of cuttings at Selma, Ala., and after further propagation through successive generations, it was determined that not only did the new plant have excellent horticultural characteristics for the commercial market but also that its novel characteristics have been determined to be firmly fixed and hold true from generation to generation. That is, the unusual leaf pattern and apparent resistance to leaf spot disease hold true from generation to generation.